<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care by Lily_Rhonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097692">Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin'>Lily_Rhonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is just a short little work greatly inspired by some of the work of the lovely artist <a href="https://twitter.com/Hekatiane">Hekatiane</a> on twitter. She makes amazing content, and is a fellow fan of the Twilight Fades ship so I definitely recommend following her if you've not already! This particular interaction was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/Hekatiane/status/1362611855194259458?s=20">this piece</a> by her that I've been stewing over for like a month now wanted to try and write a longer interction based on these little moments.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana/Leona (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777987">Care</a> by Hekatiane.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is just a short little work greatly inspired by some of the work of the lovely artist <a href="https://twitter.com/Hekatiane">Hekatiane</a> on twitter. She makes amazing content, and is a fellow fan of the Twilight Fades ship so I definitely recommend following her if you've not already! This particular interaction was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/Hekatiane/status/1362611855194259458?s=20">this piece</a> by her that I've been stewing over for like a month now wanted to try and write a longer interction based on these little moments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Does that hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana leaned over Leona’s shoulder, watching the young Solari girl carefully as she tightened the bandage. A slight wince, but Leona quickly shook her head. “No! I’m fine- thank you. You’re always taking care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have to if Rahvun lightened up a little. He’s too hard on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona looked away as Diana wiped a streak of blood off her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does what he must, Diana. He just wants me to be a good warrior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another little snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can do that without dragging your pretty face through the mud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona looked away quickly, her dark chocolate eyes bright and the pink tinting her cheeks growing even brighter. “If I was better, it wouldn’t happen. One day I’ll knock him down in training- then, you won’t have to worry anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana stood abruptly, and Leona blinked as she walked away. For a moment, she thought maybe, perhaps, she had upset Diana- but when the latter turned back, there was only a soft concern, overshadowed with anger and...grief, maybe, as she walked back with a clean piece of linen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leona, you’re a fine warrior already. I understand your dedication but...please. Be a little more careful. For me, if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona looked away again, but this time, her lips were turned up in a smile. “What, are you scared you’re going to lose me?” Her words were more meant as a joke, but when she looked up, Diana wasn’t smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re a great warrior, just...promise me you’ll be careful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona sighed and felt her shoulders sag as she relented with a sheepish nod. “Fine. I’ll be more careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then tomorrow you can sit back and cheer me on while I beat the crap out of him, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona sat still for a minute, stunned, before she laughed outright, throwing her arms around a mildly startled Diana and hugging her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone can beat him, Diana, it’s you. Of course it’s you. Fine- I’ll take it easy tomorrow, and you can best Rahvun instead. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Diana blushing, and she gave a moody huff as she tried to blow her dark hair out of her face, lamely struggling to escape Leona’s warm hug before pushing her away. “Fine! Deal! As long as you give yourself some time to heal. You’re going to bloody your bandages and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> put them on. Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona laughed again, her voice warm. “I’m quite happy. Be careful though, Di. We need your light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet little huff as Diana stood, turning towards the door of Leona’s room. But Leona caught the little smile as she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I need yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>